1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to D-C power supplies and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved D-C high voltage generation device for gasoline engine spark ignition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Capacitive discharge ignition systems of general type have been known in the art for some years and particular prior art providing such teachings are U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,801 in the name of Motto and U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,681 to Phillips et al. Such prior art devices were similar in many respects as to the mode utilized in charging and discharging a capacitor to induce high output voltage for conduction to an engine ignition coil. However, such prior art capacitive discharge ignition systems had attendant disadvantages, particularly that of dissipating excessive electrical power in the process of generating the periodic high voltage bursts, and the attendant or consequent disadvantage of burnout of ignition wire, circuit components and the like.